Zero's Breaker
by Sart Von Berchingen
Summary: Sunwoo Clan's Yi Shi-woon would never have imagined a world where magic exists and dominates the social hierarchy. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière wanted a beautiful and strong familiar. But instead, she gets a commoner. Never would she imagine how capable her new familiar is at that moment of the Summoning Ceremony.


**It's been a long time since I've actually posted up anything for this site. Though, yeah, this is going to be a Breaker X ZnT crossover. This is something I just thought up of for a while. University may get me busy, but I'll try to get up some content when I can. Also shout-out to ChaosXPaladin for beta-ing me and ForScythe who'll start beta-ing me after this chapter. Thanks for everything, Chaos.**

 **Now, enjoy the show. Or not. Whatever's your fancy.**

xxxxx

He threw fist after fist. He could feel the impact and broken bones beneath the fabric and skin of his enemies. They continued to come after him, but their advances were denied with his ferocious onslaught. Scarlet blood was plenty in the air as he deeply sunk each attack into each enemy. Shi-woon could've sworn he shattered a skull with the _Soul Crushing Strike_ , but he couldn't stop to check as they continued to come at him. The Murim-in was exhausted, his mind numb as he ferociously kicked at an unlucky Murim-in. Only pure adrenaline and his aggression kept him going. How many has it been? How long? Shi-woon couldn't remember. There were only the enemies around him and himself. Every bit of his body was a mess. He was almost like as if a puppeteer kept playing with a broken marionette.

"Come at me, if you want to die," he viciously rasped at the growing mob. The Murim-in was reaching the very last reserves of his vast Ki. Despite his broken form, his spirit kept him up. Each enemy that stood around him gulped at the sight of him. Unnatural. A monster. He just wouldn't die. Nevertheless, they continued forward as Shi-woon would only continue to reject their deadly advances. It was befitting for a former disciple of the Nine Arts Dragon.

But all things come to an end. Shi-woon knew it as he felt the dizziness take hold of him and fell off the slippery precipice. He could hear the surprised screams of enemy clans. Each one has been sent to dispatch him, the Clan Head of the Sunwoo. Or at least, he used to be. The cliff above him rapidly diminished as he fell. It was funny for Yi Shi-woon. For all the drama with the Murim and all that threatens it, he would have thought he would've felt relief after dealing with it. Everything was over. He saw the red scarlet on his hands that would have been caked by now if it weren't for the falling downpour. For all its worth, the Murim and the Sunwoo would thrive under good hands. But he was empty. It's over. There was no need to fight anymore. The dark was all he saw.

xxxxx

He wanted to slumber, to sleep. But the bothersome noise wouldn't stop. Shi-woon slowly cracked an eye open. Above him was the clear blue sky, not the dark grey clouds in that day from Seoul. There was frenzy. People in capes surrounded him, nearly all were young teenagers. His trembling eye couldn't focus as what he saw was mostly blurred as if he were in some kind of limbo. But there were two things that stood out to him. There was a girl with that strawberry blonde hair, diminutive in stature. She somehow reminded her of little Sosul. Her concern and dismay were clear on her face. Another was a balding middle-aged man, with spectacles and a staff, also sharing the same features. But caution was present as well. They seemed to be talking, but the older of the two appeared to be calling for people in the midst of their conversation.

 _"Right. I'm dead,"_ Shi-woon thought faintly.

He had wondered where he was. But did that matter? He was so tired. His eye closed shut. It was dark again.

xxxxx

It was a hapless day for Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Today was supposed to be the day where she proved them all wrong. Gone would be the times when they continued to deride her for incompetence in the craft. They would all grudgingly acknowledge that she was one of them, not some failure that couldn't cast a spell without blowing something up. Her luck was surely cursed with disappointment.

A man. A commoner. He was considerably tall and had sharp, yet boyish in his features with messy hazelnut hair. The commoner was attired in messy and torn clothes she has never seen before, but it was clear that he was hurt to levels unimaginable to her. Louise couldn't help, but shudder at the sight of him. Crimson red blood covered him from head to toe. Open wounds were aplenty, and broken bloody bone poked out of his skin in grotesque ways from his ribs, his right arm, and even his shin. There was panic within her crowd of peers. No one has ever seen that much blood and damage on a person before. It scared them, except for little Tabitha; the ever calm mage who was always close to the licentious Kirche. Somehow, her lack of expression didn't surprise Louise.

"Go get help!" Jean Colbert urgently called over to the menagerie of young mages, "Get the matron and the servants. There's no time!" A few nodded and silently headed over to the help their professor had told them to bring. The older mage knelt down the broken body of the unknown man. It was almost as if he was beaten and cut to death; it was a real miracle that he is somehow still breathing. "Is he going to be alright, professor?" Louise finally asked as she peeked over his shoulder.

The instructor was silent as he observed the body that lay on the grass. His eyes glazed over it carefully as if trying to find what else he could do for him. He started to hopelessly shake his head, the chances are so low even with what healing magic is offered in this academy. Louise nervously gulped as the blood started to stain more of the grass red. The sight of death was something she has never seen before, but her pride as a Valliere kept her from visibly cringing from the sight.

"I don't know," he finally muttered, "But regardless, we must try to help him." The girl agreed, but she couldn't stop feeling that pit of dread that continued to brew in her. A person, most likely a commoner, was summoned. None of the beautiful and powerful familiars that she claimed that she would call upon for their servitude, only just a commoner. All that bravado that she tried to generate now came crashing down to her despair. That pit that dragged down on her gut continued to be heavier with each second. Louise the Zero would forever be a zero now and forever.

xxxxx

 _"Why can't you cast it?"_

 _"Why is this so hard for you?"_

 _"What's the point of it?"_

 _"Just stop practicing."_

 _"Zero. Zero. Zero."_

She would always be a good for nothing for the family. She lacked the talents of her elder sisters. Has the Valliere line blundered with her birth? Louise was tired of it. Tears would not stop them from pointing out her ineptitude. But nothing else would make it stop. No matter how much she tried, it wouldn't end. She was a noble. A noble who cannot cast magic couldn't truly be called one at all.

 _"Why even bother?"_

xxxxx

Shi-woon slowly opened his eyes. There was stone, wood, and sunlight. He looked around to see archaic structures were erect around him. Arches towered overhead as they connected to each other pillar by pillar. He finally noticed that he was in a bed, a soft blanket draped over him.

"...Where am I?"

But no one was here to address his question. The martial artist sat up and saw a formation of beds against the walls. It must be some kind of infirmary, but it wasn't like any infirmary. There was none of the sterile atmosphere and the modern technology that came along with it. There was just stone, glass, and wood. It was almost… as if he were brought back in time.

His breath caught itself as he jerked and leaned forward. He remembered what happened. There was a fight between numbers of Murim-in and himself. And somehow he fell. The slippery rainwater, perhaps. But none of that mattered for him. Nothing answered his question of where he is.

"What was that dream—?" A door creaked open, disturbing the quiet and his confusion. His head jerked towards the sound. A girl, wearing a modest maid uniform. The same kind that many avid fans of anime would adore. Shi-woon thought she had some slight Asian features, other than her black hair, but she didn't quite look like a native Korean, or a native Asian for that matter. Someone of mixed heritage, perhaps?

"Excuse me?" She was taken aback at his words as she incredulously stared at him. Shi-woon blinked blankly. What in the world was she surprised about? He tried again, "Uh, hi. Hello there."

This time, she responded in a fumble, "Oh! H-hello! I'm sorry! Please wait here until I bring the Headmaster. I shall return shortly."

The maid left in a hurry. Shi-woon could hear her footsteps resound in some open space outside of the infirmary.

"Headmaster? This is a school?" he wondered to himself, "How did I end up here…?" He pushed away the covers to see he was attired in something else other than the suit he had been wearing. Gone was the sharp, black suit and in was this oddly plain white tunic with short sleeves and surprisingly comfortable brown breeches. Fresh bandages wrapped around him showing clear indication of where his wounds once existed.

"What in the world am I wea—"

The sound of footsteps interrupted his line of thought. It wasn't just one, but three. He guessed one of them to be the headmaster; there was some considerable Ki coming closer. Shi-woon fumbled to leave the bed. It would be rude to continue lying if such venerable figures of this "school" were to arrive. He hissed painfully at each movement, but he grimly decided to ignore them and continue bringing himself up onto his bare feet. The stone floor was cold to touch, but therapeutic in a way. It was by that time the door groaned again to open the way for the trio he heard coming.

The maid has returned with two men. One was a familiar sight with his balding head and the other was a venerable elderly man who sported a long white beard as he was similarly attired. He reminded Shi-woon of this one wizard character of some ring movie or such, something that he couldn't quite remember. There was surprise and amazement as they looked upon his figure. Nevertheless, Shi-woon observed proper etiquette by bobbing down his head in a bow.

"By the Founder, you're actually walking around," the spectacled one breathlessly spoke. Shi-woon looked back at him in confusion, now apparently a perpetual state the longer he stays in this weird place. But he remembered his earlier fight. The Murim-in must've looked like a wreck when he arrived in this place.

"Ah, well… I've been lucky this time," Shi-woon admitted as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. The elderly one with the beard interjected before the spectacled wizard-looking man could fumble for more words, "Indeed. You've come to our campus in quite a shocking state. I am Headmaster Osmond of the Tristain Academy of Magic. The man next to me is Professor Jean Colbert, a faculty member of this campus."

Tristain. It was a foreign and alien name to Shi-woon. It was clear that he was no longer in Korea. But the claim that this was an academy of "magic" earned the two "magicians" a look of barely hidden askance. It didn't take long for Shi-woon to realize that the two were waiting for him. He began awkwardly, "Uh, um. Yeah. I'm Shi-woon. Yi Shi-woon ."

It was their turn to be confused as the Headmaster struggled to voice his name, "Yi.. Shi.. Woon? I take it that you're not around from these parts."

"I think we both know I'm not, Headmaster," he agreed wryly, "But could you tell me where in Europe I'm in?"

The two adults exchanged glances of confusion with each other.

"Europe? I'm sorry, Mister Shi… Woon. You're in Tristain. On the continent of Halkeginia."

"What?"

There were only seven continents on the planet Earth. He was quite sure none of them went by that name. His gaze switched between the bearded "magician" and

Colbert gently started to explain, "You were summoned by one of our students, Miss Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière as a familiar during our Springtime Summoning Ritual. The runes on your left hand serves to show your bond with her."

Immediately Shi-woon raised up his to see it was true. Some sort of archaic-looking and obscure letters formed an even stranger word. The familiar feeling of dread started to weigh on him. It was one thing if this wasn't Korea, but to land somewhere that wasn't even part of Earth?

"Is this a prank?" Shi-woon asked with the faint hope this was just another of those reality television shows that aired in the country. He continued to look at each of the men and even the maid for even a slightest expression to betray them. But the professor somberly shook his head. Shi-woon felt his stomach finally plummet. It can't be. It couldn't be. "You're serious. No. No. No…"

He looked around the infirmary another time, hoping to see any telltale sign of modern technology. But there were only the sights of internal medieval architecture. He turned around to hurriedly limp towards the windows. The sight of plain green fields greeted him. So did the twin moons up in the sky. They were a pair of separate blue and pink; as if they were heterochromatic eyes looking down below at him.

"No," the Murim-in was slack-jawed. There was too much to accept, even for an esteemed member of the Murim. He was in a new world that he knew nothing about.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shi-woon," he could hear the Headmaster behind him in a grave and regretful tone, "The fact that you're here in the Academy does not change. I hope you will do well here. Professor Colbert and I have matters to attend to—"

"Please wait."

They froze and looked back at him, who also gazed back at them.

"If this is a school for magic, then please prove it to me," he pleaded at them. A world with twin moons and archaic architecture nearly sold him that he was not on Earth. But the final test, he had to know for sure. Both men stared at him in confusion and again looked at each other, but Osmond nodded at Colbert. The latter held up his staff.

Flame. A small ball of fire floated in the air reminiscent to a will o' wisp in legends. Shi-woon stared in wonder at the small dancing ball of flames. Never before had he ever seen actual magic in the flesh on Earth. Now, it was before him. The wet dreams of every nerd of Earth realized right in front of his eyes.

The fire disappeared with another wave of the staff.

"We must take our leave. I shall leave Siesta to lead you to Miss Valliere when you are ready. Until then, farewell." They left as the door groaned at their exit, leaving Shi-woon staring blankly at the door and then back towards the moons outside.

Halkeginia, Tristain, and magic.

Shi-woon couldn't decide what to make of this as he continued to stare at the moons in the air. How long would it take to leave this medieval fantasy-like place to get back home? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he wants to go back.

To the Sunwoo.

And to _her_.

Shi-woon turned around to see the maid was still waiting for him just as Osmond has said. It looked like she had been waiting for a while. "Sorry. I was just…" he fumbled for words and finally settled on one, "surprised."

The maid Siesta smiled sympathetically and said, "It's alright. I understand, Mister Shi… woon."

Even she had trouble pronouncing his name. He had to chuckle, "Right. Please lead me to… Miss Valliere."

xxxxx

It took what felt like a few minutes to navigate around the corridors of this academy. It was stone and mortar all around with some wood in between. People viewed him with curiosity. With his height and non-western features, it was very easy to stand out. After they had ascended up the stairs, there was a hallway of doors. They stopped at one of them. Shi-woon felt slightly nervous, even fidgeting a little as he stood before the wooden door. He watched Siesta knock on it as she called for "Miss Valliere". They once mentioned he was a familiar to this Louise de la—something—Valliere. Did that mean he was a vassal to her? The thought of it caused him to frown, a vassal of the Sunwoo serving another? This didn't sit well for him at all.

The door cracked open to show that same girl from before, with the strawberry blonde hair, the not-Sosul. She grumpily looked at Shi-woon, clearly not pleased with his presence.

"That'll do, maid," Valliere stiffly ordered her.

Siesta curtsied and left, but not before giving Shi-woon another sympathetic smile, causing him to wonder the nature behind it. This one was clearly different from her other smiles.

"Come in."

The door was widened open for him to enter. With one step forward, he entered the room and the door was closed shut. It wasn't a big room by any means as Shi-woon noticed. Despite its size, it was well furnished with a table, wardrobe, chairs, lamps, and even a luxurious-looking canopy bed. In the center was Louise with her hands on her hips with an austere look on her face. She was biting her lip as she saw him limp inside. He gave the proper greeting with left hand around his right fist in front of him while bowing.

"Yi Shi-woon presents himself to you."

The little Magician nodded, but she was conflicted. She was unsure what to make of this and tried to make it less obvious. By his motions, he clearly didn't know the etiquette of Halkeginia, but he had the mind for it at the least. It is something that she would later have to educate.

"Rise."

He straightened his back upon Louise's command. His full height towered over her, thus making her even more nervous as she fidgeted with her feet. Yet, she continued to hold on to her bearings.

"Have you recovered in full?" she finally asked.

Shi-woon cracked a smile and sheepishly replied in return, "Nearly. But I should be fine until tomorrow, Miss Valliere."

"Master," she corrected immediately and sternly.

This was when the Murim-in frowned at the word. It displeased him. The explanation of the summoning ritual from Osmond came up to his mind.

"If I may ask, what exactly is a familiar?" Shi-woon inquired with a serious expression, "Is it some form of summoned magical servant?"

The girl incredulously stared at him as if he asked a question about something considered common knowledge. That is, until she remembered this is some commoner who may not even be around here if his earlier ruined attire and his appearance were anything to go by.

She began while sighing impatiently, "Yes. I summoned you and you are my familiar, my servant. Didn't anyone explain to you back in the infirmary?"

Shi-woon nodded and continued, "Yeah, but I wanted to make sure. This is serious to me, Miss Valliere. I've pledged my allegiance to my… clan."

There was a pause at the end. He was unsure if letting her know about the Murim was wise even if this was a different world. But, it was too late, she adopted an inquisitive look at the response.

"Clan? What are you talking about, familiar?"

Shi-woon hesitated under her gaze as he tried to wreck his brain for the right words to use.

"Where I'm from, I'm actually a… uh… vassal! Right! Yeah. A vassal of a clan."

But Louise didn't seem to be convinced as her arms were folded against her chest. Though she let him continue speaking with a look that silently signaled him to keep going.

"I'm worried that this might complicate my… uh… servitude with you," the Murim-in explained meekly, "Is there a way if we can un-do this arrangement? Or even a way for me to get back home?"

A deep scowl ruined Louise's adorable features as Shi-woon deepened his timid expression. Things didn't seem to be going well as he hoped.

"If you want to die, sure. That's the only way to undo the contract, familiar. And the Summoning Ritual is only an one-way transfer."

He stared blankly at Louise. Something inside him just broke and sunk slowly as his hands tightened into fists. So it's settled. He's actually stuck here in this foreign land. But, no, there has to be another way. This was just too soon to give up now, though it is better to get to know this world better first.

"I… see," he finally murmured sadly and then asked her, "Then at least can I have you explain to me what this… Halkeginia is about? At least the gist of it."

And Louise did, albeit with growing, but restrained exasperation. It was a land that is literally ruled by magic. It was a place where anyone, who possessed such powers, immediately attained higher social status. At least, that's when it usually happens. The outliers were some title-less mages that became criminals or offered their services to the mass public.

Halkeginia was a continent. Tristain was just one of the many countries and kingdoms that were part of it. Then there was the Brimir fellow who seemed to be widely worshipped on the whole continent and was the reason why magic was now a mark of nobility.

"Now that you know, there's a pile that's been waiting for you," she pointed at a basket full of laundry. Shi-woon glanced at it and then looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, Miss—I mean, Master? I'm still haven't recovered fully."

She snapped, obviously reaching the end of her patience, "I didn't say to finish all of it. Just have enough of it done so that I have something to wear in the next few days. Or get some of the servants around to help you. I don't care how."

He looked back at the wicker basket with distaste. It isn't like he hasn't done it before. After all, in his young teenage years, his mother was always a busy workaholic who left most of the housework to him. It just has been such a long time since he had to do such a thing again. To simply summon him all this way just to serve a little girl to wash her laundry was ridiculous. Resigned, he just chuckled to himself. What a fate this is.

"Very… well, Master," he held back the mirth so as to not displease her any longer.

He seized both baskets, stacked on top another for the sake of with his hands. Shi-woon could feel her sharp scowl on him, but he ignored it while starting to leave the room. As the door closed shut, he could hear her grumbling piteously.

"Oh why, oh why did I have to summon a commoner…?"

 _"And why oh why did I have to be stuck here as a maid for a little girl?"_ Shi-woon sardonically thought to himself.


End file.
